The Rain
by Faramirlover
Summary: She misses him so much. But she's moved on. Hasn't she? Post Doomsday. Might end up not being a one shot. 'pends on feedback. 10Rose


A/N: This story occurred to me at about three in the morning when it was pouring with rain and I just wanted to go outside.

Disclaimer: Don't own Doctor who.

OOOOOO

The rain beat a steady rhythm against Rose's window. The pounding beat had long ago lulled little David to sleep and with him her mum and Pete. Rose lay still, listening to the beautifully calm pattering and was hit by a sudden mad urge to go and stand in the rain. Dismissing it as a stupid idea, Rose heaved herself out of bed and settled for seating her self on the window sill, watching the rain trickling down the glass. After a few minutes of fighting it, Rose gave into the urge to go outside. Trying her hardest not to wake anyone she padded out of her bedroom, down the stairs and out of the back door.

At once the rain hit her, soaking through her blue pyjamas in seconds, freezing her right down to the bone, but Rose didn't care. With a small laugh she took off, running as fast as she could towards the lake. As the lake came into sight Rose tried to slow down but she was going to fast to stop. Suddenly her foot slipped on a patch of mud and she was tumbling over and over. Rose came to a stop mere inches away from the water's edge. Sighing in relief Rose tried to stand but her ankle wouldn't support her weight. Giving up she sat in the mud and waited. As she waited, memories of the times where she'd got this wet rose unbidden to the front of her mind.

The time on New Earth in the hospital lifts; that big thing on Androse 7 that had sneezed on her; the time that she'd pushed that Doctor in Loch Ness and he'd pulled her in with him.

A smile graced Rose's lips for a few seconds before it slid off her face to be replaced by trembling lips as she fought not to cry. Salty tears soon mingled with the rain and Rose found herself shaking uncontrollably.

"Rose." a voice whispered from somewhere behind her.

Rose knew that voice, knew it but didn't believe it. Turning to look behind her she saw him. The one who haunted her dreams. The only one she had ever truly loved. And he was just stood there, watching her. With a sigh Rose turned away.

"You can go away now."

"What?"

"I've seen you, I'm upset, you can go away now. I'm not looking. Just sink away into the darkness like you always do." said Rose, resolutely avoiding looking at the figure behind her.

"What?" he whispered again, disbelief in every note, his voice barely heard over the rain.

Rose ignored him. It kept happening and she had long ago learned to accept these visions as what they were, just memories. Rose jumped slightly as he sat down in the mud next to her, warmth radiating out from his body as he wrapped his coat around her shaking form. Now that was weird. They'd never done that before. Never done anything but stand and watch and whisper quietly.

After a moment the Doctor leant down and placed a kiss on her cheek. At once Rose leapt to her feet, slipping out from under the coat, somehow ignoring the pain in her ankle.

"No! No, too far. Leave me alone. You're not real. You're never real. He left me." she half sobbed, half shouted.

She turned to walk away but her ankle instantly gave way and she found herself falling. Seconds before she hit the ground she was being held, locked safely in strong arms.

"I'm real." he whispered, sincerity in every syllable.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment before the Doctor leant forward and brushed his lips gently against Rose's.

Rose didn't know what to do. If she kissed him back it would be like believing he was real and when he turned out not to be it would break her heart. Eventually she gave in and pressed herself harder against his lips.

Seconds, minutes, hours flew past and they stayed like that, wrapped together in the pouring rain. And for that time Rose didn't care if it was real, she had him with her, even if it turned out to be just for a little while.

OOOOOO

A/N: What did you think? Tell me? Please.


End file.
